Right Here With You
by DancerGirl136
Summary: You almost lost her today. Set after Jim rescues Melinda from the tunnels in 3x05.


**Hey guys, here's another one shot from. Sorry, I know it's been forever, but I've been so busy. This is my first Ghost Whisperer story. If you've read my stories before you'll know I write for High School Musical and Gilmore Girls. Obviously Ghost Whisperer is very different, so constructive criticism is very welcome. I love the show, and Jim and Melinda are my favourite couple, they are just so freaking adorable! This is a very short one shot because it's my first go, but I hope to write more for the series. I'm not sure how I would go at a full supernatural story, since I'm not used to it, so I've stuck to my strength; writing happy, romantic one shots. This takes place at the end of 3x05 after Jim rescues Melinda from the tunnels. I've always wondered what would happen after he saves her. Hope you all enjoy and please review!**

You lay beside her, watching as she sleeps peacefully. Her soft brown hair is splayed across the pillow, her body turned towards you. She finally managed to fall asleep after the activities of the day.

You run your fingertips gently over her arm, brushing her hair away from her face. She is so beautiful, the most important thing in your life. And you almost lost her today. The idea makes your heart clench inside your chest.

It's not the first time you've almost lost her. It's become a recurring event in your lives which probably won't end anytime soon, and that thought scares you more than anything. You don't know how she handles it all, when so much has happened to her in a short amount of time. You can barely manage it.

"I love you so much." You whisper, pressing a soft kiss to her forehead.

You don't know what to do. There's no way you can tell her to stop what she does, but you're so scared that the next time something like this happens, that'll be it. She'll be gone, and your life won't be worth living.

You continue to watch her, thoughts running through your mind. You're so engrossed in your thoughts that you don't notice as she stirs, waking slowly.

"Hey handsome." She gives you a soft smile. "What are you doing?"

"Thinking." You say honestly. You bring your hand to her face, caressing her gently. "How are you feeling?"

"Fine." She answers, but you give her a look. You know how she was trapped, the pressure of the wood pressing on her body, and the restricted air she had. You had to carry her for the rest of the day as you travelled from the wreckage to the hospital and back home. As a paramedic you know what that can do to a person.

"I'm pretty sore, but other than that I promise I'm okay."

"Good." You sigh softly.

The two of you fall silent for a moment, staring at each other before she breaks the silence.

"I really am sorry." She says quietly.

You look at her but remain silent, allowing her to continue.

"I should never have gone down there; I don't know what I was thinking. It was so stupid of me." she hangs her head slightly, avoiding your eyes. "I was so scared and all I could think was that I might never see you again."

You take her hand in yours, lacing your fingers together. "I was scared too, because I thought I would lose you. I'm just so glad I didn't."

"This never would have happened if I hadn't been so stupid." She says, a sob evident in her voice.

You cup her face with your hands, forcing her to look at you. "Hey, hey. I don't know where you got that idea, but my wife is not stupid. She is wonderful, and caring, and just wanted to help others and make a difference, like she always does." You brush a few stray tears away with your thumbs.

She gives you a small smile. "Sorry I scared you."

"You certainly keep life interesting." You say wryly.

You look at each other before you say something else.

"Just promise me one thing." You say.

She looks at you hesitantly, but nods.

"I would never ask you to stop doing what you do. I know how important it is to you, and it's a part of what makes you, you. But just try to be more careful? I don't know what I'd ever do if I lost you. Today just hit a bit too close for me."

"I promise." She squeezes your hand gently. "I would never want to leave you. Talking to spirits may be an important part of my life, but you're more important."

Your heart swells at her admission, and you lean closer to connect your lips with hers, revelling in your closeness. You lie together, taking comfort in her body against yours.

"Thank you for coming to save me." She whispers, smiling that beautiful smile at you.

"I always will." You promise, drawing her closer to you.

"That because you're Jim – my knight in shining armour." She giggles.

"You know it babe." You chuckle back at her.

She lays her head on your chest, and you kiss the top of her head, breathing in her familiar scent, thanking the world that she's here with you. Right where she belongs.


End file.
